Auditory prostheses, such as cochlear implants, include an implantable portion having a stimulating assembly and an external portion having speech processing hardware and software, as well as a battery. The battery provides power to the external portion so as to enable the appropriate signals to be sent to the implantable portion. As the battery discharges, it becomes necessary for a recipient to trade an external portion having little or no remaining power for an external portion having more power. Thus, it is desirable to have multiple external portions available to a prosthesis recipient, so a sufficient power supply is constantly available.